doodlebopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wobbly Whoopsy
Wobbly Whoopsy 'is the nineteenth episode of the first season of [[The Doodlebops|''The Doodlebops]]. Characters *Deedee Doodle *Rooney Doodle *Moe Doodle *Swans (cameo) *Mr. Moosehead *Mudge *Mazz *Kids *Bus Driver Bob *Person who gives Deedee the card *People watching the concert Synopsis Deedee and Rooney find Moe hiding in the trapdoor. After the Doodlebops rejoice and do the Doodlebop pledge, Deedee has Rooney and Moe guess what today is. They pretend to forget, making Deedee sad. The boys decide to blind-fold her and decorate Doodlebop Central with birthday decorations, revealing that today is Deedee's birthday. Since today is Deedee's birthday, the boys want to give her a present. Moe thought of drumsticks, and Rooney thought of sunglasses, but they didn't work. Deedee wanted Moe and Rooney to dance a new dance she created: the "Wobbly Whoopsy". She wants them to do the dance with her at the concert. However, the "wobbly Whoopsy" requires the dancers to wear tutus, making the boys refuse to do the "Wobbly Whoopsy". Then, when Mazz came and wished her a happy birthday, Deedee asks her to do the "Wobbly Whoopsy" with her, and she did. And they both sing the song "Wobbly Whoopsy". Mazz really likes this dance, and she leaves. After Mazz and Deedee leave, Rooney has made a cake for Deedee, and Moe has "box towers" for her, but Rooney pushed him out of the way, and stepped on the cake. Moe drops his "box tower" on the floor. Outside, Moe found balloons, but they fell down. Rooney found another, larger cake. Moe wanted to play on the teeter-totter, but when he pushes one side down, the cake flew into a high tree. Moe found flowers for her, but they drooped in his hand. Meanwhile Deedee was playing on the playground with the kids. On their tour bus, Bus Driver Bob gives Deedee a present: a miniature version of the bus they are riding that he calls "The Doodlebop Express". Moe wanted to give her a box of chocolates as a present, but Rooney looked inside and saw that it was empty. Then, out of the bus to see the fans, Deedee receives a birthday card from one of the fans. Before the concert, Mazz gives Deedee a pink pearl necklace as a present. When stumped on what to give her, Rooney and Moe notice the tutus, then the boys rush backstage to give her a big surprise: they are seen in their own tutus and will agree to do the "Wobbly Whoopsy" dance Deedee mentioned earlier with her at the concert. Deedee is surprised to see this, then gives the boys a hug. They rush on stage. Deedee introduces the people watching the concert to the Wobbly Whoopsy dance, and sings the song Wobbly Whoopsy. Bus Driver Bob tries to do the same thing, too, but Mazz realizes that he actually has ants on his pants. The trio then sing We're On the Move (from The Move Groove), Deedee tells Mudge a knock-knock joke, and they then sing Thank You to end their concert. Trivia *Where's Moe?:' Moe hides in the trapdoor. *This was the first episode in which a birthday is celebrated. The second being the season 3 episode Oh, Brother! *It is unknown how Rooney and Moe knew the Wobbly Whoopsy dance at the concert: they didn't do it with Deedee earlier. *The Wobbly Whoopsy was seen and mentioned in the season 2 episodes Step By Step, Don't Use It, Don't Need It, and in the song Get On Up from the episode Flat-Sitis. *The songs that were sung during the concert were Wobbly Whoopsy, We're On the Move and Thank You. *The official Doodlebops YouTube channel misspelled the title. It is called "Wobbly '''Whoopsie'" when it should be called "Wobbly Whoopsy". Watch Episode Category:Episodes